fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Veneficus: hoofdstuk 2
600px|centre 23 Oktober 2018 7:37 ‘Word wakker, Izak,’ hoorde Izak half slapend ‘we gaan die Lukas van je terugpakken’. ‘Ah, laat me nog even liggen’, mompelde hij. ‘Twee minuten,’ reageerde zijn broer streng,‘ik wil graag vroeg op school zijn om Lukas even een lesje te leren.’ Izak en Fabian hadden ontbeten, hun spullen gepakt en waren naar school gegaan in de bus. Ze waren bijna aangekomen op school. ‘Oké, dus je weet zeker dat Lukas zometeen daar is waar je zei?’, vroeg Fabian. ‘Jep’, was het korte antwoord wat hij terugkreeg. Izak keek naar het boze, maar ook enthousiaste gezicht. Nu keek hij recht in de blauwe ogen van, zijn broer,‘We gaan die vent pakken’, zei hij terwijl hij opstond om uit de bus te stappen, Izak liep achter hem aan. Het waaide erg hard, Izak zag Fabians ijsblauwe haren in de wind wapperen, hij zag er vast ook zo uit. Ze liepen naar school, hij zag het gehate gebouw voor zich opdoemen. Toen ze er waren gingen ze naar de plek waar Lukas en zijn vrienden normaal gesproken uithingen. Ze waren ruim op tijd: pas over vijftig minuten zou de les beginnen. ‘Lukas komt meestal twintig of vijftien minuten te vroeg, dus we hebben nog ruim de tijd’, zei Izak plotseling. Zijn broer knikte. ‘Ik ga dus even naar het toilet’, zei hij toen. ‘Toilèt’, imiteerde Fabian hem heel erg kakkerig. Ze grinnikten allebei. Hij liep het WC-gebouw binnen. Plotseling stond er een man, althans plotseling, hij had hem net nog niet gezien. Oh, nee het is die zwerver weer. Hij gaat me beroven, hij gaat me… Hij rende naar de deur om weg te gaan, maar hij was vergrendeld, raar, want tot zover Izak wist kon hij niet eens op slot en hij was net nog open. ‘Wacht Izak’, zei de zwerver rustig. Hoe wist hij zijn naam? Hij moest echt weg hier, maar hij was als een rat in de val, hij kon geen kant op. Hij besloot rustig af te wachten, misschien waren de bedoelingen van de zwerver niet zo slecht als hij dacht. Hij probeerde zichzelf daarvan te overtuigen ook al wist hij heel goed dat het niet waar was. ‘Izak, wat jij het diepste in je hart wilt is je ouders terugbrengen en weer een volledig gezin zijn en samen een gelukkig leven leiden zonder gepest te worden en andere narigheden,’ Izak was enorm geschokt over hoe kloppend dat was, hoe wist hij dat allemaal? ‘Wat als ik je machtig kon maken, je de controle geven over de elementen? Wat als ik je macht kan geven over al je vijanden, ook Lukas? Wat als ik je de machtigste persoon op Aarde kon maken? Je hoeft maar een ding te doen.’ Izak duizelde. ‘Je bent gek in je hoofd’, stamelde hij. ‘Weet je dat heel zeker?’, reageerde de zwerver, of wat het ook echt was. Terwijl hij dat zei liet hij Izak met een simpel handgebaar de lucht in vliegen. Izak schrok zo erg dat hij dacht dat hij een hartaanval zou krijgen. Wat was dit, die man, als dat het al was, kon toveren? ‘Niet flauwvallen’, zei de man, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. ‘Ga je het doen?’, vroeg de man. ‘Nee’, zei hij snel, hij wou hier zo snel mogelijk weg. ‘Het is jouw keuze’, reageerde hij glimlachend, alsof hij een binnenpretje had. Hij deed de deur voor Izak open en liep zelf ook weg. Nog steeds verbijsterd liep Izak half struikelend over zijn eigen voeten. Hij liep terug naar de plek waar zijn broer zat. ‘Waarom duurde het zo lang?’, vroeg hij. ‘Gewoon’, mompelde Izak. Gelukkig vroeg zijn broer niet door. Zo zaten ze onrustig te wachten tot Lukas of een van de anderen zou binnenkomen. Izak was nog steeds helemaal in gedachten over wat er net in de WC was gebeurd. Was het een droom geweest? Plotseling hoorden ze de deur opengaan. Izak zag Lukas als een soort macho naar binnen lopen. ‘Is dat Lukas?’, fluisterde Fabian. Izak reageerde niet, hij knikte alleen. Twee andere jongens kwamen ook binnen. ‘Hé, wat doen zij op onze plek,’ zei riep Lukas,‘Kssst, ga eens weg, had je nog niet genoeg klappen gehad?’. Fabian stond op en maakte zich breed. ‘Lukas, jij,’ hij prikte op zijn ribbenkast,‘blijft met je tengels van mijn broertje af, begrepen?!’ ‘Ah, ik zie het al, meneertje heeft zijn grote broer meegenomen om het voor hem op te nemen,’ Fabian sputterde tegen, maar Lukas legde hem het zwijgen op,‘mij best, ik kan jullie allebei gemakkelijk aan.’ Hij duwde Fabian weg,‘Kom dan hè’, daagde hij hem uit. Fabian duwde keihard terug waardoor Lukas bijna struikelde. ‘Oh, meneer de broer wordt menens.’, hij probeerde Fabian met zijn vuist te raken maar miste op een haar na. Izak wilde zich eigenlijk in de strijd mengen maar hij wist dat als hij dat zou doen dat de andere twee jongens dat ook zouden doen en dan waren ze echt de pineut. Fabian gaf Lukas een stomp in zijn maag waardoor Lukas dubbelklapte, maar hij herpakte zich snel. Lukas deed een stap naar links en gaf Fabian een elleboog tegen de zijkant van zijn hoofd aan. Lukas keek razend, bloed sijpelde uit zijn neus. Voordat Fabian weer zich herpakte gaf Lukas hem een stoot. Hij schopte de benen onder hem weg waardoor Fabian op de grond viel. Hij gaf hem nog een vuile trap. Daar bleef zijn broer liggen, hij keek verdwaasd voor zich uit. ‘Neeee!!!’ Izak liet zich schreeuwend op de grond vallen. ‘Hoe durf je wel’, grauwde hij naar Lukas. Toen zag hij ineens een vuur, een heel groot vuur. In enkele seconden stond de hele kamer in de fik. Waar was Fabian nu? Wanhopig zocht hij naar zijn broer, maar hij kon hem nergens vinden. Hij hoorde het vuuralarm nauwelijks. Hij keek toe hoe de vlammen aan de muren likten. Hij zag Lukas en zijn vrienden wegrennen. Waar was Fabian? Nee, nee, nee niet weer, niet weer! Dacht hij wanhopig. Misschien was hij al buiten. Probeerde hij zichzelf gerust te stellen. Hij moest zichzelf nu in veiligheid brengen. Hij rende naar buiten, naar de parkeerplaats achternagezeten door de vlammen. Hijgend ging hij daar zitten kijkend naar de afbrandende school. Hij keek rond over de drukke parkeerplaats, hij probeerde ergens in de menigte zijn broer te herkennen, maar hij kon het vertrouwde gezicht nergens vinden. Niet weer huilend liet hij zich op de grond vallen. Hij had zijn bloedeigen broer de dood ingejaagd. Nu had hij niks meer, niemand meer. Izak brulde het uit. ‘Waarom?’, jammerde hij zachtjes,‘Waarom ik?!’. Hij wierp nog een laatste blik rond, maar hij wist zeker dat zijn broer er niet tussen stond. Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 1 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 3 Als je het hebt gelezen zou het enorm helpen als je een reactie achterlaat met tips, opmerkingen kritiek etc. :) Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal